happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoochies/Gallery
Images from Smoochies. Images from Smoochies. Cuddles' Pet Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Feed carrot.png|The typical rabbit snack. Deathbycarrot.png|Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked. KennTweetCuddlesCarrotAllergic.jpg|Kenn Navarro debunking Cuddles' carrot allergies by claiming he choked to death. Sleep darts.png|The Mole was playing darts and Cuddles got in the way. Clean toomuchwater.png|Cuddles doesn't need a bath this badly. sunkenrabbit.png|When you waste water, innocent creatures die. Giggles' Valentine Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Flowers roses.png|Roses are red... megasneeze.png|...and so is blood! Cupid lumpysuit.png|Why would Giggles ever need that Lumpy costume? cupid.png|These arrows bring love... arrows.png|Well, love hurts. Note Outwithasmile.png|Who's going to clean that up? Toothy's Easter Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Yummy eggs.png|Fun Fact: Toothy can swallow whole eggs without choking. chicks.png|This could explain Flaky's chicken phobia. Goodie Smoochie Snake.jpg|There's been an Easter bunny, Easter chicks, and even an Easter beagle... Smoochie Snake 2.jpg|...but are you ready for the Easter snake? Tasty eww.png|"This egg smells bad..." ohwell.png|"...but I'm still hungry." imgonnapuke.png|"Why did I have to eat that?" happyeaster.png|Happy Easter! Petunia's Summer Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Swim ducky.png|Petunia always carries a rubber duck with her just in case. Smoochie Shark.jpg|But she should have brought shark repellent. Extra arm.png|Goofs: Third arm on the ground, no mark on Petunia's rump despite her tail coming off. Brainbody.png|Goof: There shouldn't be a brain in Petunia's neck. Spin Faceshredded.jpg|Watch out for those gusty winds! Sprinkle imsquished.png|Petunia is about to break the Fourth Wall... Fourthwalldeath.png|...emphasis on "break". Nutty's Party Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Toy Teethgoof.png|Goof: Nutty loses a tooth, but all of his teeth appear to be intact here. Everymancringed.png|Most brutal thing Nutty suffered here. Burntbyyoyo.png|This squirrel's a bit overcooked. Gift unwrapping.png|Nutty makes an evil laugh as he rips open his gift. badgift.png|Hey, scissors could save your life one day... Hanged.png|...Told you. Treat racecart.png|Who wants to race Nutty across the candy raceway? racecart2.png|Too bad it wasn't a solar-powered race cart. Sniffles' Science Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Jet Jetpack.jpg|Up, up, and away! Threefingers.png|Goof: One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers. Blackpotion.png|Sniffles uses his growth formula on an apple (Goof: he doesn't have his pocket protector). Magnet magnet.png|Magnetic! metaldeath.png|I feel this is the same bike Sniffles will ride in Buns of Steal. Mix Greenpotion.png|Goof: The black potion suddenly turns green. Growth Formula Result.jpg|He should have poured that formula on his body. Fourthwalldeath2.png|Sniffles' death. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Catch hitbyball.png|Ouch. Snapshot 001.jpg|I don't think she'll like baseball quite as much after that. eyefountain.png|Whoever threw that ball must have a really strong arm. Bat Missingnose.png|Goof: Flaky's nose disappears when the mask appears. metalbat.png|Don't you know not to hold metal objects in lightning storms? blackenedflaky.png|At least things can't get any... eyesashes.png|...Okay, who keeps throwing that ball? Gum bubblegum.png|Cuddles, Sniffles, and Lumpy on the cards. Snapshot 004.jpg|This is what happens when you blow a bubble too big. bubblegum2.png|No wonder teachers don't allow gum in classrooms. Pop's BBQ Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Light Snapshot 003.jpg|Pop looks at the fire on his robe. Burnmark.png|"Aw man, that was my good robe!" BBQ---toomuchpetrol.PNG|Just enough lighter fluid to start up a grill. BBQ---whatjusthappened.PNG|I guess that was too much. But what's the worst that could've happened? BBQ---GETTHISOFFAME.PNG|OK... that... Corn Corn Pop.png|That corn cob hit the spot! Pop corn.jpg|Popcorn makes you fat. Kabob Popbbqkebab.jpg|Pop does the Fliqpy scream. Kebab.png|Goof: The blood on the floor is red, but the blood on Pop's head is a reddish-orange. Mime's Olympic Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Hammer Throw Weightinface.png|The fourth wall strikes again! Hurdles hurdle.png|Remember: Always tie your laces before jumping over hurdles... hurdle2.png|...or this will happen. Weights birdlifting.png|Surely Mime is strong enough to lift a barbel with three birds perched on it? Armsgoof.png|I guess not. He's more accustomed to invisible (or non-existent) objects. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie Idle animations nicehair.png|"My hair is so pretty." dancingdiscobear.png|Dancing as he waits for the next deadly surprise. Smoochie options Ghost sheetandscissors.png|Disco Bear about to ruin someone's laundry. makingaghostcostume.png|Making a ghost costume. discoghost.png|Disco Bear ghost will haunt the dance floor... whosthere.png|"Who's there?" ohnoaghost.png|EEK! A ghost! inthebasket.png|Disco Bear falls in the basket. Scissor Eyes.png|His ghost will haunt the dance floor...but first he must die. scissordeath.png|Ghosts can die Who knew? Caveman cavebear.png|Egads! Put your shirt back on! Tyrannosaurus Leg.jpg|That's better. trampled.png|Things can always get worse. Especially on Halloween. Velociraptor.jpg|Someone tell Sniffles to stop using his time machine! finishedoff.png|Finished off. Thrillah halloweeneasteregg.png|Even the Cursed Idol is dressed for Halloween! MJdiscobear.png|Because it's Thriller, Thriller Night! lumpycameo.png|Lumpy just couldn't wait to get his own smoochie. openwide.png|Open wide. Doorbell.png|You should probably give that back to Nutty. Skull Pull.jpg|Don't bite too hard. flathead.png|Lumpy must have misplaced the caramel apple with the glue apple. Nodoorbell.png|On second thought, Nutty can come get it himself. skullolantern.png|Not the first time someone's head was used as a jack-o-lantern. Cub's Christmas Smoochie Idle animations add Smoochie options Gift 1 bubbleblow.png|Fun fact: Bubble-blowing is bad for your health. bubbletrap.png|See, bubbles are evil! hesnotsleeping.png|He's not asleep, dummy! Gift 2 hulahoops.png|A child his age can't stand this much hoops. Bloodygifts.png|Goof: Two gift boxes have blood before Cub's death. hulahoops2.png|Fun fact: Pop is in the witness protection program (so the child protection agency won't find him). Gift 3 top2.png|Never try to poke a spinning bayblade. Snapshot 002.jpg|Lost his half of skin. top.png|Pop finally notices what his son's going through. Category:Image galleries